Sonic OVA 3: Planetary Chaos
by Tailikku
Summary: After the defeat of Metal, again, life returns to normal. But Eggman is sure that this won't happen.
1. The Battle of South Island

Part 1: The Battle for South Island

(We open up on a Sara Robot)  
Eggman: Finally you are finished! Now for your first command, destroy South Island! Hahahahahahhahahahaha!

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 3  
Planetary Chaos

(At South Island, Sonic and co. are watching a DVD copy of Sonic OVA)

Amy: How true!

(The door busts down with a maned silhouette in the dust.)

Tails: And to think we just fixed it!

(A gray hedgehog enters.)

Hedgehog: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Silver, one of President Reagan's top guards. I've come to warn you, in three days Eggman will be sending in his Metal Sara to destroy South Island!

Oji: How can we stop this doom from arriving!?

Sonic: We need to plan a counter attack! We all build robots/ make genetic life-forms to fight against the faker!

Silver: That's a great Idea! I call the Chaotix and the G.U.N. Commander!

(Tails finishes up the life-forms ending with: Rotor, Antoine, Big, Froggy, and Wechnia.)

Wechnia: Start!

(South Island)

(Everyone builds their robots to counter Metal Sara. When three are up.)

Sonic: There she is! Let's get her!

Round 1: Aiai, Splats, Artificial Chaos, Gamma, and Crabmeat

(M. Sara destroys all but Aiai and Gamma who disable her grenade launcher.)

Round 2: Grounder, Omochao, and Catterkiller

(M. Sara is unable to hit Grounder with her missiles who disables her heavy missiles until the other two are blown-up.)

Round 3: Shadow Android, Hunter Unit, and Roller

(S. Android shorts out her light missiles while the other two are shot.)

Round 3: Gemerl, Emerl, Stinger, and Scratch

(Only Stinger pays the price as the other three disable her machine guns.)

Round 4: Motora, Heavy, Bomb, and Beta

(Beta fights triumphantly but is destroyed while Heavy absorbs the blows protecting Bomb leaving Motora as a stepped Ladybug.)

Final Round: Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic, and Omega

(Silver Sonic, even though Tails built him, is the last to be destroyed. Mecha Sonic and Omega disable M. Sara completely giving Sonic a chance to close in on the kill.)

Sonic: Smile you sunnovabitch!

(KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

(A small monitor rises from the rubble as Eggman's image appears on it.)

Eggman: Don't get too excited boys. That was the easy one!

Shadow: Whattya mean easy one?!

Eggman: While you were fighting Metal Sara, she copied your DNA to create my own genetic life forms!

(*blip*)

(Sonic falls on his hands and knees)

Sonic: Nooooooooooo!

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?


	2. An Arabian Getaway

(Part 2: An Arabian Getaway)

(Months have passed on end, since Sonic got an E-rank in his pseudo battle against Eggman. One day he receives a phone call from President Reagan.)

President: Sonic, I've got terrible news for you!

Sonic: How terrible?

President: Cream asked me to read her a story out of the Library of Congress. When I opened it upon checking it out, I heard maniacal laughter as I saw faces of villains appearing in the text. I sent it back not knowing earlier today that they worked for Eggman. I need you to find what book they're in! I remember it having writing like this.

Sonic: I'll do it! How hard can it be?

(8 Hours later)

Sonic: ZZZ...

???: Um...

Sonic: ZZZ...

???: Hmph! Hey, wake up!

(Sonic wakes up and takes the book from his head)

Sonic: Yaaaaawwn! Boy, is it that late already? What time is it?

(Sonic goes to hold the clock but instead he holds a big ring)

Sonic: Huh?!

???: You are the blue hedgehog.

(A female genie called Shahra comes from the ring. Sonic becomes surprised)

Sonic: Ahh... What the...!

Shahra: Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring...you know, like  
"Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"...?

(Shahra holds the book)

Sonic: Don't think I've read that.

Shahra: What? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best story of all the  
Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best... But that's besides the point. Please,  
look at this!

(Shahra shows Sonic the book. Sonic starts turning the pages)

Sonic: Hey, the page is blank!

(Sonic gets an exclamation mark over his head)

Shahra: Our world... The world of the Arabian Nights is vanishing.

(There are some Arabian characters in the book. They disappear)

Sonic: Vanishing? But how?

Shahra: This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... the Erazor Djinn.

Sonic: Erazor... Djinn?

Shahra: Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could  
not bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set  
the inscriptions free, absorbing the power of the book itself. Originally we tried  
to write in a good genie to combat with Erazor, but unfortunately the good genie was sealed into his own lamp!

Sonic: The power of the book? A good genie?

Shahra: If our world ceases to exist, then not only those stories will be silenced forever, but the Erazor Djinn will then be unleashed into your world.

Sonic: That definitely sounds like trouble. But, what do you want me to do?

Shahra: I want you to stop him... You must stop the Erazor Djinn. Only you, the blue hedgehog, can do it.

Sonic: Hmm. So, this guy needs someone to put him in his place, does he? I suppose I can help out with that. It might even be fun. But... this is all something out of a storybook, right? How am I supposed to do anything about that?

Shahra: That's easy. You are my master, having called forth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes, at any rate. Bringing you into the world of the Arabian Nights is within my power.

Sonic: What?! Inside that book?

(Shahra transforms into a ring)

Shahra: Now, please, place the ring on your finger.

(Sonic places it in his finger)

Sonic: Like this?

(Sparks come from the ring)

Sonic: OUCH! Hey, take it easy!

Shahra: My apologies, O Master. But now, the contract has been sealed.

Sonic: Contract?

Shahra: Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you. Now, rub the ring.

(Sonic rubs the ring)

Sonic: Like... like this?

(Smoke appears. After it vanishes, Shahra appears)

Shahra: "O Master of the ring, what is thy wish?"

Sonic: Achoo! Achoo! How about a handkerchief for starters! Make that a few!

(Sonic gets buried in handkerchiefs, leaving only his head out)

Sonic: Thanks! You're a lifesaver! You see, I caught this cold, yesterday, and...

Shahra: Please, be serious!!

Sonic: Okay, okay! Thanks for the hankies, though.

Shahra: Oh, please, someone tell me this isn't really happening...

Sonic: Alright... let's go! Take me to this world of the Arabian Nights!

Shahra: As you wish, Master!

Sonic: Quit it, will you! My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!

Shahra: Very well, then, Sonic... the Legendary Hedgehog. Here we go! Into the  
world of the Arabian Nights!

Sonic: Hang on!

Shahra: ?

Sonic: I need to get some of my friends to join us.

Shahra: I shall wait for you master.

(Sonic returns 5 minutes later with Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow as all 6 of them are sucked into the book.)

(Alan Menken- Cave of Wonders)

(They all land in a mystical cave filled with jewels that can make one even richer than Sharyar, King of Persia. All of them inspect their clothing. Knuckles is now dressed as Sinbad, Tails is dressed as Ali Baba, Blaze is dressed as Jasmine, Shadow is dressed as Razhoul (big guard from Aladdin), and Sonic is dressed as Aladdin. Sonic notices a lamp with blurry writing on it and rubs it. Smoke sputters from the lamp as a monstrous phantasm forms above them)

Genie: Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!

(He hangs Sonic on a nearby rock. Then he pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so. Blaze pulls a Sonic down.)

Genie: Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!

(Genie uses the lamp end of himself as a microphone.)

Genie: Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?

(Sticks the mic in Sonic's grill.)

Genie: What's your name?

Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed's my game! But right now I'm wearing Aladdin's clothes.

Genie: Sonic's good name, but can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how 'bout 'Laddi?'

Sonic: I must have hit my head harder than I thought.

Genie: Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that of I'm gettin' bigger.

Sonic: Wait a minute! I'm--your master?

(Genie slaps a mortarboard on his head and a diploma in his hand)

Genie: That's right! He can be taught!! What would you wish of me, (as Arnold Schwarzenegger) the ever impressive, (inside a Plexiglas cube) the long contained, (as a ventriloquist with a dummy) often imitated, (tosses the dummy aside) but never duplicated--

(He multiplies into multiple GENIES who surround him.)

Copies: Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated.

Genie: (Says it like a ring announcer at a boxing match.) Genie! Of! The Lamp! (Goes into Ed Sullivan) Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!

Sonic: How many wishes again.

Genie: Three wishes, Al.

Blaze: Let me guess, no wishing for love, murder, necromancy, and infinite wishes?

Genie: Smart talkin' for a smart girl.

Knux: So how do you beat this Erazor guy?

Genie: To destroy a genie you need to destroy his lamp!

(Before Anyone can say something else, Genie is knocked out by a purple phantasm)

Phantasm: You... you must be that blue rat that just got added to the story...

Sonic: Don't you know anything? I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!

Phantasm: I am Erazor Djinn! I am the one who shall carve up this world as I see fit.

Sonic: Yeah... well if you're going to do that, can you at least wait until I'm done reading it, first?

Shahra: Sonic...

Sonic: What?

Erazor: 100 of the 1001 Nights have already been wiped clean! And soon, the rest shall join them, night by night. And then, with the 7 World Rings...

Sonic: 7 World Rings?

Erazor: You have gathered the 7 World Rings for me, have you not, Shahra, my dear?

Shahra: Are you still going on about that? I told you, those things don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you!

Erazor: Oh! Wouldn't you, though?

Shahra: ...

Erazor: I suppose a suitable punishment is in order, then...

(Erazor fires a flame from his finger to hit Shahra, but Sonic jumps in front of it absorbing the flame itself.)

Sonic: Ugh!

Shahra: Sonic!

Erazor: Aha... hahaha. So, this is how Judgement is dealt, is it? Hmmm. This should be interesting. You listening? Bring me the 7 World Rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes. If you do not...

Sonic: !?

Erazor: ...your life is forfeit.

(Genie comes to and taps Erazor on the shoulder, giving him 4 of the World Rings.)

Erazor: Damn it. I shouldn't have knocked that buffoon out. But no matter I shall easily find the other three with the 4 I already have!

(Erazor seals the entrance to the cave making it impossible to get out.)

Shadow: We're trapped! That sonnuvabitch!

Knux: I don't know guys I doubt Genie can get us out.

(All of them are stopped by Genie's huge foot)

Genie: Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? (Gets madder and madder) I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!

(Genie conjures up a carpet and all of them get on)

Genie: In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!

(The carpet blasts them out of the cave. Unfortunately Genie stops the carpet.)

Genie: I almost forgot! This was the Cave of the 40 Theives.

Sonic: Lemme guess, someone has to same the magic words?

Genies: Yes! That person is Ali-Baba.

Tails: Where is he?

(Every one gives Tails the "Captain Ovbious"-look.)

Tails: Open Sesame!

(The Rubble clears away.)

Genie: Well Al, that carpet was your first wish.

Sonic: I never wished us out.

Genie: OK you win, but no more freebies!

Sonic: For my first wish: I wish I had a device that can find the World Rings.

(Sonic gets a strange looking metal detector which leads them to Pirate Storm, Levitated Ruin, and Evil Foundry, destroying an Ifrit that was summoned by Erazor to destroy the remaining 901 nights. They arrive at Night Palace to find a door sealed by a magical lock which needs 3 rings. From behind the door, Erazor can be heard talking with other people)

Erazor: Our plan is ruined to destroy the 1001 Nights.

Gruff voice: Don't fret, we still have this Welsh book.

Erazor: You're right, Jet.

Sonic: Genie, I wish for a weapon that can help me fight Erazor.

Genie: Survey says: Show me Caliburn!

(A European sword falls from the sky and into Sonic's hands)

Sonic: It's kinda sorry looking.

Caliburn: Fool!

Sonic: Woah!

Caliburn: You are the chosen one? You are but a squire!

Sonic: Oh yeah!? Says you!

Genie: Pipe down! Do you want Erazor to hear us!?

Sonic: No. But what would you wish for.

Genie: Freedom.

Sonic: You're a prisoner?

Genie: It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig. (Grows gigantic, voice echoes) Phenomenal cosmic powers! (Shrinks down, cramped in his lamp.) In itty bitty living spaces.

Sonic: That's terrible.

Genie: (Comes out of the lamp) But, oh--to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the coffee.

Sonic: Why?

Genie: The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened.

Sonic: As soon as I beat Erazor, I'll set you free.

(Sonic opens the door to find Erazor standing among various rogues. In particular order, they are Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Nazo, Iblis, Mephiles the Dark, Anti-Amy, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, and Scourge the Hedgehog)

Erazor: Ah... It's the blue rat again.

Sonic: Hey, looks like I'm running a bit low, here. Think you could top me off.

(Sonic points at his flame. Erazor extinguishes it)

Erazor: Have you brought the other World Rings?

Sonic: Well, you see... You should really just look for them yourself.

Erazor: Prayers - Sadness - Rage - Hatred - Joy - Pleasure - Wishes. The seven hearts that make up the stories. These are the 7 World Rings that bind these pages together! Very well...

(Erazor takes off his cape)

Erazor: I'll carve you to pieces until I find every last one!

Sonic: Is that so? Let's see you try?

(Erazor tries to strike Sonic with his razor, but Shahra gets in front of him. She falls, with a brain-like object she had given to Sonic moments earlier, falling too.)

Sonic: Alright Erazor, no more games!

(Sonic and Erazor fight each other in a sort of swordfight you'd expect to see in Star Wars. In the end Sonic is victorious.)

Erazor: I shall not be defeated! If you defeat me, I will simply return, again and again! I am immortal! I cannot be vanquished! Muhuhuhu-hahaha!

(Sonic holds Erazor's Magic Lamp behind his back. He then shows it to him)

Erazor: That can't be!? That's...the.

Sonic: The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?

Erazor: I will never grant any wish from the likes of you!

Sonic: Hm! My first wish. Bring Shahra back to life!

(Shahra rematerializes)

Sonic: My second wish. Return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so that the world can have its stories again!

(Persian writing flow out of Erazor. From a Reader's Eye view, English text reappears in the book)

Sonic: My third wish. Erazor Djinn! You shall live out the rest of time, trapped inside your lamp as you were in the days of old!

(Erazor is sucked into his lamp)

Sonic: You have everything a genie has, Erazor! Phenomenal cosmic powers... in itty bitty living spaces!

(Sonic throws the lamp into a nearby pot of molten iron, but Erazor escapes laughing as dark golden armor coats him as his voice changes.)

Erazor: I have yet another trick up my sleeve, Sonic. Face me, the Black Knight!

(The Black Knight cuts a hole into the pages opening a portal to King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Sonic and Co. follow him.)

* * *

Cliffhanger time!


	3. Knight of the Wind

(Part 3: Knight of the Wind)

(Following Erazor Djinn a.k.a. the Black Knight into King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Shahra, Caliburn, and Genie have entered the medieval town of Camelot.)

Sonic: Wow this is amazing! Check out this gauntlet!

(Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, and Shahra are wearing blacksmith's clothes, suits of armor, and a mage's robe respectively.)

Shahra: (British Accent) We need to find the Black Knight so that we can show Eggman whose boss.

Sonic: Good idea. What happened to your voice?

Shahra: I don't know.

(Sonic and his band of Knights follow a unique set of tracks which lead them to the hiding place of the Black Knight, Faraway Avalon. But they are in shock. The Black Knight has another Shahra, this time in her Persian get-up.)

Sonic: I don't which one is the real Shahra, but I'll take you down Erazor!

Knight: Enough of this! Roar Deathcalibur!

(Fight the Knight)

(Sonic and the Black Knight fight until the knight falls. At this point, Sonic tries to attack the knight, but he is blocked by Shahra 1.)

Shahra 1: You can't kill him! He's my master!

Sonic: But I'm your master!

Shahra 1: You never were. I am Merlina the enchantress!

Sonic: D=

(Merlina transforms into a monstrous being called the Dark Queen)

(With Me (Massive Power Mix))

(Sonic and Co attack the Dark Queen in one of the most epic sword fights ever. The "Queen's" helmet falls off and Shadow beheads the witch. A little gruesome, won't you say?)

Sonic: Now to take care of the Black Knight!

(However, the Knight transforms back into Erazor who in turn transforms into a mutant named: 'Alf layla wa-layla)

Erazor: (Warped Voice) Come Sonic and FACE ME!

Sonic: I beat you once, and I can beat you again!

(Knight of the Wind)

(Sonic, pulls a Link in this fight since 'Alf layla wa-layla is acting like Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time. Sonic delivers the final blow killing the mutant djinn once and for all.)

Sonic: Genie, I wish for your freedom.

(Happy end in Agrabah (To be Free motif))

(A transformation scene ensues, in which the shackles fall off Genie's wrist and the lamp falls uselessly to the ground. Genie picks it up and looks at it. He can't beleive it.)

Genie: Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free.

(He hands the lamp to Sonic.)

Genie: Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that!

Sonic: I wish for the Nile.

Genie: No way!!

(He laughs hysterically and bounces around the columns on Avalon like a pinball.)

Genie: Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss Tails? (He kisses Tails.) Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this taco stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you guys. Hey, Shahra: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free!

(Genie flies out of the Welsh text and into the Library of Congress, shaking Vector's hand. Sonic notices that Shahra is crying)

(Knight of the Wind (Acoustic))

Sonic: Hey Shahra, what's wrong.

Shahra: I have seen so much death go on today, first to my cousin, then to Erazor.

Sonic: Shahra... Will you grant me one more wish?

Shahra: ...?

Sonic: I wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs.

(Handkerchiefs come from the sky)

Sonic: Now, just let yourself cry. As much as you need to. You'll have plenty of handkerchiefs to help you through it. Take care of Caliburn for me, OK?

Shahra: Yes.

(Sonic and his friends jump into the portal taking them to the Library. Vector is there waiting for them.)

Sonic: Vector, what are you doing here?

Vector: Funny you should ask. It's about Sara, she's dying.

Sonic: !?

* * *

ONOES! 3 deaths!?


	4. Attack of the Clones

(Part 4: Attack of the Clones)

(Sonic and his friends save for Shahra, Genie, and the sword Caliburn are at the hospital once more.)

Sonic: Sally, is there any reason why Sara is dying?

Sally: The other parts of her persona are starting to appear. But Sara herself is to unstable to keep living.

Sara: Son--ic...

(Just Smile)

(Sonic walks over to Sara's bed.)

Sonic: Yes?

Sara: Sonic... I... just wanted.. to let... you know... that... I... love... you...

(Sara's eyes close forever and her heart stops beating. This feeling is short lived as a monster appears through the window.)

Silver: What the fuck is that!?

Sonic: I don't know but it's going down!

(Team Sonic fight the creature until it turns into a puddle. Team Sonic change slightly after the fight, gaining smaller torsos, longer quills/dreads, and colored eyes.)

Shadow: Sonic! That monster was Chaos!

???: (Texan Accent) Yeah, we know.

(A cyborg rabbit wearing a cowboy hat and leather jacket appears from behind Sally.)

rabbit: My name's Bunny Rabbot, Sara's dare devilish side. I like takin' things to the extreeeme!

???: Yeah, well so do I!

(A purple bird appears through the window.)

Silver: And you are-?

Bird: Wave the Swallow, the competitive side.

Sonic: Wait what was on Sara before she died?

Author: She had eye shadow, a purple bunny tail, and mongoose ears.

Sonic: OK, so we can wait for the mongoose...

???: (Aussie Accent) But that sounds dull! Why not go on an adventure...?

(A raccoon floats down using her tail.)

'Coon: with me, Marine the Raccoon!

???: Maybe they don't want to.

(Light platforms lower carrying a mongoose with them.)

Sonic: And what is your name?

Mongoose: My name is Mina, Sara's talented side.

Author: Hang on, there's pne last person.

(materializing as if out of nowhere is a rabbit, almost similar to Cream, wearing a dress. She introduces herself as Vanilla, a side of Sara that would have appeared if she had grown up. Vanilla adopts Cream as her daughter.)

Marine: So mates, what's shakin'?

Shadow: We need to find the rogues who Eggman created using our DNA.

Sally: Shut up you guys! I'm getting a reading from N.I.C.O.L.E.

N.I.C.O.L.E.: I'm sensing something from the ruins of New York.

Sonic: Maybe that's where they're hiding!

(After a warp using Chaos Control, the team finds the villains hiding in one of the skyscrapers.)

Jet: It's been a bit too long Sonic!

Storm: Now we're gonna kill you!

Wave: But don't you realize that your useless once Sonic's dead?

Jet: She's right. We should help Sonic, not send him to hell.

(Look Alike)

(Sonic and Jet square off against Scourge, Amy and Anti-Amy fight, Storm and Knuckles fight Bark in a StF-style match, Shadow faces off against Mephiles, Nazo, and Iblis, Tails fights against Bean and Fang.)

Mephiles: I've had enough of this, Iblis! Why don't we show them our combined power?

(Iblis' flames are wrapped around Mephiles, which curls up in metamorphosis. As Iblis fuses with him, his body glows up, emitting an explosion of white light, and the newly-formed Solaris descends from the clouds above.)

(Live and Learn (Solaris Mix))

(All characters who have a second form transform into their Super forms through the Chaos Emeralds, and fight against Solaris.)

Super Knux: He's too powerful!

???: I wouldn't say that!

(Shahra appears from a vortex wielding Caliburn.)

Shahra: Sonic, catch!

(Sonic grabs the sword and Caliburn transforms into Excalibur.)

Super Sonic: Ready Caliburn?

Excalibur: I'm with you to the end!

(Sonic slices through Solaris destroying the goddamn monster. Knuckles pulls out the Master Emerald in an attempt to seal the villains. But Nazo still remains.)

Super Sonic: What?!

Nazo: Isn't it obvious yet?! I have Super Sonic's DNA in my body!

(Nazo transforms into Super Nazo (watch the Power of Nazo at Newgrounds))

Super Shadow: You know what? Fuck this!

(Shadow performs Chaos Rift on Super Nazo sealing him inside the M.E. along with the remains of Solaris. Everyone transforms back to their original forms)

Sonic: Hey Silver, I've just notice that you have the same birthmark as me.

Silver: Then that must mean...

Sonic: Brothers gotta hug!

(The two embrace each other)

Sonic: C'mon guys, I got a copy of Super Smash Bros. that I'm just dying to play!

The End

Metal: Or is it?!


	5. Credits

Just like before, this is to make it more like an anime

* * *

Sonic/ Mighty: Ryan Drummond

Jet / Scourge: Jason Anthony Griffith

Tails: Amy Palant

Knuckles/ Wechnia: Scott Drier

Bean: Tony Anselmo

Bark/ Fang/ Mephiles/ Storm/ Vector: Dan Green

Blaze/ Wave/ Shahrah: Bella Hudson

Sara/ Neko Sara: Sascha Beisi

Amy: Lin Harris

Rosy the Rascal: Lisa Ortiz

Cream: Sarah Wulfeck

Silver/ Ray: Pete Capella

Big/ Gamma/ Beta/ Omega: John St. Jon

Charmy: Amy Birnbaum

Espio: Bill Corkery

Sally: Kath Soucie

Bunnie: Caroline Laurence

Mina/ Marine: Grey DeLise

Erazor: Peter Cormican

Black Knight: Gavin Hammon

Merlina: Melissa Hutchinson

Caliburn: Casey Robertson

Shadow: David S. Humphrey

Scratch: Jim Cummings

Grounder: Gary Chalk

Coconuts: Ian James Corlett

Nazo: Edwin "Omadon" Tiong

Genie: Robin Williams

* * *

Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega.

Genie belongs to Disney.


End file.
